MG RX-78-2 Gundam (Ver. 2.0)
The Master Grade (MG) RX-78-2 Gundam (Ver. 2.0) is a 1/100 scale kit released in 2008. Includes *RX-78-2 Gundam **Transformable Core Fighter ***1/100 Amuro Ray figurine (sitting) **2 Beam Sabers *Beam Rifle **Super Napalm *Shield *Bazooka *Beam Javelin *1/100 Amuro Ray (Civilian and pilot suit) figurines (standing) Kit Features & Gimmicks *Cockpit hatch can be optionally opened to reveal the Core Fighter and its pilot figurine. *Core Fighter can convert into Core Block to combine with the Gundam. *Manipulators feature 3+1+1 articulation. *Shoulder joints can be pulled out for extra front-and-upwards articulation. *Arms and Legs feature double-jointed elbow/knee parts for a wider range of articulation. *Pelvis joint can swing forwards (for extra articulation) and backward. *Hip joints can: **Tilt upwards/downwards on each piece. **Swivel 360 degrees. *Beam Sabers can be optionally detached from the backpack as handheld weapons. *Beam Rifle foregrip can swing left or right. *Beam Rifle can be mounted onto the rear waist armor or the shield via a flip-out joint. *Bazooka handle can pivot. *Bazooka can be mounted onto the rear waist armor via a flip-out joint. *Super Napalm can be mounted onto the Beam Rifle via parts swapping. *The shield can be mounted onto the backpack. Tips & Tricks *For better results, most of the details are needed to be applied and panel-lined with Gundam Markers. *The middle, ring, pinky fingers can be sliced off for individual articulation. (NOTE: May decrease gripping stability.) B-Club related customizations *High Detail Manipulators 173 and 174 can be used for this kit. Variants Italicized items are exclusives, while Strikethrough lines are canceled releases. *Current reissues of the Gunpla will feature a blue-colored Bandai Spirits logo. *Initial releases come with a flyer promoting the upcoming release of the HY2M 1/12 Air Shock Beam Saber accessory. *MG RGM-79 GM (Ver. 2.0) *MG Clear Parts Campaign - Released on December 3, 2009, as part of the Gunpla 30th Anniversary MG Clear Parts Campaign, this limited edition Master Grade kit features a new clear colored runner, which consists of the skirt armor parts, a pair of thigh & lower arm armors. *MG RX-78-3 Gundam "G-3" (Ver. 2.0) *MG G-Armor (Real Type Color) *MG RX-78-2 Gundam (Ver. 2.0) (Extra Finish Ver.) *MG RX-78-2 Gundam (Ver. 2.0 Titanium Finish) *MG FA-78-1 Full Armor Gundam *''MG RX-78-2 Gundam (Ver. 2.0) (Clear Color Version)'' *''MG RX-78-2 Gundam (Ver.2.0) (Mechanical Clear Ver.)'' *''MG RX-78-2 Gundam (Ver. 2.0) (Mechanical Smoked Clear Ver.)'' *''MG RX-78-2 Gundam (Ver. 2.0) (Real Type Color)'' *''MG RX-78-2 Gundam (Ver. 2.0) (Pure Gold Plating Ver.)'' *MG RX-78-2 Gundam (Ver.2.0) (China Special) *MG RX-78-1 Prototype Gundam *MG PF-78-3A Gundam Amazing Red Warrior *MG RGM-79SC GM Sniper Custom *''MG RX-78-1 Prototype Gundam'' *''MG RGM-79SC GM Sniper Custom (Tenneth A. Jung Custom)'' Notes & Trivia *In contrast to the realistic look of other RX-78-2 Gundam kits in the MG line, this kit is more closely related to Kunio Okawara's original line art. *This was the first MG RX-78-2 Gundam kit to have a Super Napalm accessory. *This was the second MG RX-78-2 Gundam kit to have a Beam Javelin accessory. *While being a Ver.2.0 kit, this is the fifth incarnation of the RX-78-2 Gundam in the MG line (after Ver.1.0, Ver.1.5, Ver.Ka, and Ver.One Year War 0079). Gallery Packaging MG-RX-78-2-Gundam-ver.2.0.-box-art.jpg Stock Photos MG-RX-78-2-Gundam-ver.2.0.-1.jpg MG-RX-78-2-Gundam-ver.2.0.-2.jpg MG-RX-78-2-Gundam-ver.2.0.-3.jpg MG-RX-78-2-Gundam-ver.2.0.-4.jpg MG-RX-78-2-Gundam-ver.2.0.-5.jpg MG-RX-78-2-Gundam-ver.2.0.-6.jpg MG-RX-78-2-Gundam-ver.2.0.-7.jpg MG-RX-78-2-Gundam-ver.2.0.-8.jpg MG RX-78-2 Gundam Ver. 2.0 Clear Armor Parts.jpg|With Clear Parts from the MG Clear Parts Campaign. Category:Gunpla Category:Mobile Suit Gundam Category:Gunpla released in the 2000's Category:1/100 Scale kits Category:PC-202 Category:SB-1 Category:MG Gundam Ver. 2.0 Runners Category:Docking gimmick Category:Poseable Manipulators Category:Pre-Bandai Spirits Red Logo